The New Generation
by Conan224
Summary: The original team from the Mysterious Benedict Society has grown up, and now they're looking for new recruits. The only problem? These new recruits are more dangerous than ever. Welcome to the new generation of the Mysterious Benedict Society!


Hello! I haven't read the entire series, so I apologize if there's missing information. Enjoy!

"Reynie, did you put out all of the ads in the Stonewall Times?" Mr. Benedict asked. Reynie nodded and said, "Yup. I also put them in neighboring cities and towns. Like Granite City and Jasmine City." Mr. Benedict rubbed his chin. "Not bad Reynie." He turned to Sticky and Kate. "Do you do any research on specific candidates?" Sticky raised his hand. "Um, I found a few kids who showed potential." "And I helped!" Kate added. Reynie chuckled. "Sure you did Kate." Kate pouted. "Reynie, would you like a special Kate-punch to the face?" "So another lovers quarrel huh?" A sarcastic voice said. They all turned around, and saw Constance. Everyone laughed as Reynie and Kate's face became red. "Whatever, now that we're too old, all that matters is that we get some kids to pass the test." Mr. Benedict smiled and said, "Agreed."

"Hey Noel, did you see this ad in the newspaper? It says, "Are you a gifted child looking for special opportunities?" It was written in all caps. "Oh, and there's the information about the test." She pointed to the bottom of the ad. "So, you wanna do it Noel?" The girl asked. "Sure. Saturday at 8:00am, we're not doing anything, are we Jackie?" "Nope, I don't think so." Jackie responded. She looked up at Noel. "Then let's give it a shot. I guess." Noel said in a nonchalant voice. Jackie jumped in glee. "Maybe this will get us out of the orphanage and streets!" Jackie said, jumping up and down. Noel slightly smiled. "Perhaps it will."

August woke up with a groan due to his twin brother screaming. "AUGUST! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. August rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs. "What's up September?" August asked. "Did I wake you up? Sorry!" He said in a jokingly voice. August twitched in anger. "September, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" August ran to his brother with full intentions to beat the shit out of him. September went into a boxing pose, ready to defend himself. As August was going to punch him, they heard, "Boys! Stop that RIGHT NOW!" They looked over. Their mother appeared. She looked somewhat like the boys. She was around 5:8, with long sandy brown hair tied into a bun. Both boys stopped in their tracks. "Hi mom, how's it going?" They asked in unison. She sighed and said, "You boys don't need anymore black eyes or bruises." August and Nathan looked at each other. Their mom added, "I was reading the Stonewall Times, and found a quite interesting ad. Would you like to see it?" August and September looked at each other again, and September said, "Well, not really, but you and dad will probably force us to see it anyways." Their mother smiled. "August, can you go call your dad? He's making breakfast. "Dad! Mom needs you!" August yelled. September snickered. "Nice going August, that's really going to get him." August glared at him. "He's coming, I can hear it." August said, snootily. "That's what she said." September smirked. "Good one September. Just kidding." September got whacked on the head. As August was cracking up, September looked up. A towering figure at 6:4 and mussy black hair and ice-blue eyes was waving at September and August. It was their father. He messed up September and August's chocolate brown hair. "What's up, why'd you call me?" He asked. "Oh, mom wanted you to see an ad in the newspaper." August said. Their mom walked over and excitedly said, "I saw this ad saying, "Are you a gifted child looking for special opportunities?" And I thought, why not have the boys take the test?" August and September looked at each other again. They smiled at each other. Their mother could be like a child sometimes. Their father glanced at the boys, then looked at their mother. He smiled and said, "Why not? September and August are somewhat capable boys!" "DAD!" September and August said in unison. Their dad chuckled. "So it's decided? Do you two want to do it?" Their mother asked. The boys shrugged, and said, "OK, we'll do it." August rubbed the back of his head, and began walking upstairs. "Well, since September rudely woke me up from my beauty sleep, I will now go back to sleep." He announced. August disappeared to his room. September turned to his mom and dad. "You know, I've always wondered, why did you give us such odd names?" He asked. Their parents looked at each other, and his mother said, "Well considering our names are Jackson and Jillson, you don't have it too bad."

Kylie was getting tired of walking throughout the streets. She had gotten kicked out of her house again, not that she cared. She lived in a broken household, and she tried to get out as much as possible. The Granite City air was chilly, and she shivered and tightened her coat around her. Her blonde hair blew wildly in the wind. As she was walking, a newspaper flew into her face. It was the local newspaper. Before she threw it away, she spotted an eye-catching ad, that said, "Are you a gifted child looking for special opportunities?" She scoffed, but shoved the newspaper into her pocket. Kylie found a bench, sat down, and paused. She pulled the newspaper out of her pocket and began to read it. "8:00 in the morning, next Saturday. I could probably make it." She mumbled to herself. She then saw where it was located. "Are you serious?! Stonetown?!" Stonetown was next to Granite City. Granite City was a larger and more poor version of Stonetown. Kylie couldn't stand the preppy kids who came from Stonetown. She began debating whether or not to attend the test. She thought of the pros and cons, and realized that the pros weighed out the cons. Not only would she not have to see her awful mother and disappointment of a father, but if she got accepted, maybe she would be able to leave Granite City. She folded up the newspaper and stuffed it in her pocket. She got up and began walking, roaming the town once again, not aware of how taking this test would change her life.


End file.
